1001djsfandomcom-20200214-history
Icona Pop
Icona Pop are a duo of electro house DJs formed in 2009 with Electro House, Punk and Indie Pop music influences.http://www.svd.se/kultur/icona-pop-gor-dansmusik-med-punkattityd_7280417. Together, Caroline Hjelt and Aino Jawo, who grew up in Stockholm, signed into TEN Music Group in 2009. Their biggest hit has been "I Love It", written by Patrik Berger, Linus Eklöw and Charlotte Aitchison, also known as Charli XCX. The duo received international attention following their debut single "Manners", which was released by Neon Gold on Kitsuné Music, and the EP album Nights Like This on Mercury Records. Since September 2012, the duo have been based out of Los Angeles and New York. Career Beginning Hjelt (born November 8, 1987) and Jawo (born July 7, 1986) met at a party in February 2009 and formed the duo. Four weeks later they had written songs for their very first performance as a duo. Two years later the duo described their music as "classical pop melodies with drums and synths".http://www.svt.se/kultur/musik/tillsammans-ar-vi-ododliga The duo has worked in the studio with producers including Style of Eye, Patrick Berger (Robyn), Elof Loelv (Niki & The Dove) and Starsmith.http://acetj.channel961.com/new2/featured/f/3748/ They also released an extended play Iconic in the US and the album Icona Pop in Sweden. The duo have performed in Sweden, the US, Germany, Italy and London and have also been interviewed by Swedish and foreign press. 2012-present: debut album Icona Pop In the summer of 2012 they took part in a number of festivals including electro music festival Summerburst in Gothenburg and also appeared at the Stockholm Stadium, at the start of a international festival and broadcast via Sveriges Television (SVT). "I Love It", a pre-release of their self-titled album Icona Pop charted on Sverigetopplistan, the official Swedish singles chart. The song was also featured in the 2012 video game Need for Speed: Most Wanted, in a German television commercial for Coca-Cola Light in January 2013''Coca Cola Light startet Jubiläumsjahr mit neuer "Night-Boost"-Kampagne'' – Press release of Coca Cola Company on January 14, 2013., the theme song to the American reality television series Snooki & JWoww, and in an episode of the American comedy-drama television series Girls. The second single "Ready for the Weekend" was released on September 11, 2012. Both tracks appear on their second extended-play album, released on October 16, 2012. Their Iconic EP reached a height peak of 21 on the U.S. iTunes dance chart.http://www.josepvinaixa.com/blog/icona-pop-ready-for-the-weekend-single-premiere/ In 2013, they embarked on a tour of the United States with Passion Pit and Matt & Kim. In January 2013, "I Love It" was featured in the second episode of the second season of Girls, a HBO show created by Lena Dunham. In March 2013, the duo was named one of Fuse television's 30 must-see artists at the South by Southwest festival.http://www.fuse.tv/galleries/2013/02/sxsw-2013-must-see-bands-south-by-southwest#21. Fuse. In March 2013, "I Love It" was featured in the sixteenth episode of the fourth season, named "Bring It On", of The Vampire Diaries. On March 26, 2013, "I Love It" was performed on the week 2 results show of Dancing with the Stars. Discography Albums 2012: Icona Pophttp://www.discogs.com/Icona-Pop-Icona-Pop/release/4064400 #"Sun Goes Down" (f''eaturing The Knocks and St. Lucia)'' 3:13 #"I Love It" (featuring Charli XCX) 2:35 #"We Got The World" 3:08 #"Downtown" 2:36 #"Ready For The Weekend" 2:42 #"Wanna B With Somebody" 2:59 #"Good For You" 3:35 #"Manners" 3:31 #"Top Rated" 2:59 #"Lovers To Friends" 2:59 #"My Party" (featuring Smiler) 3:47 #"Nights Like This" 3:26 #"Flashback" 2:47 EPs 2011: Nights Like Thishttp://www.discogs.com/Icona-Pop-Nights-Like-This/release/3872081 #"Nights Like This" 3:26 #"Manners" 3:31 #"Lovers To Friends" 2:57 #Sun Goes Down" (f''eaturing The Knocks and St. Lucia)'' 3:13 2012: Iconichttp://www.discogs.com/Icona-Pop-Iconic-EP/release/4139561 #"I Love It" (featuring Charli XCX) 2:37 #"Ready for the Weekend" 2:42 #"Good For You" 3:27 #"Manners" 3:31 #"Top Rated" 2:59 #"Sun Goes Down" (featuring The Knocks and St. Lucia) 3:15 References External links Category:Swedish DJs Category:Swedish house musicians